A Princess of War
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: The sister of Andromeda must go with her, son of Poseidon, and son of Zeus to free the god from his prison before Kronos can be freed. Should be an easy journey right? Might have had a chance of it if Alena wasn't the lover of Ares and disagrees with what he did to Zeus. AresXOC Rating M for later chapters possibly


Summary: The sister of Andromeda must go with her, son of Posiden, and son of Zeus to free the god from his prison before Kronos can be freed. Should be an easy journey right? Might have had a chance of it if Alena wasn't the lover of Ares and disagrees with what he did to Zeus.

OC info:  
Name: Alena  
Hair: Light blond hair that goes down to her lower back and usually done in a braid."Eyes: Dark blue eyes  
Other: Helps lead her sister's army, is her sister's heir until she has her own child. Usually wears a blue gown with gold designs and accents. Prefers her armor that is identical to her sister's. Prefers the life of a soldier over life at court. Refuse to marry. Has been the lover of Ares since shortly before the incident with the Kraken. Went with Perseus on his journey to save Andromeda from being sacrificed to the Kraken. Usually wears blue, red, white, and sometimes black. Is good with a bow and fights with 2 swords normally. Mostly known as Lena.

Chapter One

A woman rode through the desolate landscape with all the haste her steed could muster. She kept the hood of her cloak as low as it could go and a scarf around her mouth. She rode towards the camp of her sister's army. She didn't stop until she got the the center of the camp where the largest of tents were. She jumped off of her horse and handed the reigns to the nearest shoulder. She bowed low to the woman at the table before standing up.

"My Queen what news since I have been at our capital," she asked.

"I have told you about using my title," Andromeda said with a smile looking at her sister, "Now remove your cloak Lena."

"Still," Alena replied removing her cloak, "what news?"

"300 more lost," Andromeda answered her smiled disappearing, "I honestly don't know what to do."

"On the way here I saw something that may give you hope," Alena said propping her arms on the other side of the table, "I saw a black horse... with wings."

Alena watched as her sister looked at her in mild shock.

"Where was it heading," her sister demanded.

The soldiers began to ready their weapons getting ready to fire their arrows. Alena and Andromeda ran out of the tent. They saw a black pegasus flying around the camp getting ready to land.

"Hold your fire," Andromeda and Alena yelled, "Hold your fire!"

The pegasus landed in front of them a ways. Alena ran up to him with a smile.

"Perseus," Alena stated happily, "We would always see you!"

"Come," Andromeda said happily, "We would have words with you."

They led Perseus back into Andromeda's tent. Alena sat back and listened as they talked about Perseus' family. She looked up as he mentioned praying to Ares.

"Our soldiers have always prayed to him," one of their captains replied.

"Ares is your enemy now," Perseus said staring at the wounded soldiers.

"We would make peace with him," the captain said.

"You would make peace with the god of war," Perseus stated.

"Perseus what is his strategy," Andromeda asked walking closer to him.

Perseus shook his head.

"There is a way to end this," Perseus said, "I must find Agenor."

Alena walked through the hall of the palace with her hand folded infront of her. She wore her blue and gold dress. Her silver and red jewels adorned her neck arms and circlet. She entered into her personal armory and tried to decide what she would need for their quest while Andromeda and Perseus retrieved Agenor.

"Do you really think you should be here," Alena asked, "after what you have done?"

"I wish to know how you always know I am near," a voice said from behind her.

She felt lips on her bare shoulder as she continued looking at a particular set of daggers.

"Because the very air nearby changes when you are near, dear Ares," Alena said with a smile that soon disappeared, "Please tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you do not plan to raise Kronos. He will slaughter us all."

"You will be spared," Ares said moving his arms to hug her from behind as he continued to pepper her shoulders with kisses, "You will be elvatedd above other mortals Alena."

"I will not abandon them you know this," Alena said looking forward at a polished sheild to see him in its reflection, "I will stand and fight anything that the Underworld throws at us."

"You will die then," Ares stated looking at the sheild as well.

"Then help us," Alena asked, "Help me."

"I cannot," Ares said moving a hand to touch the necklace he gave her, "but so long as you wear this necklace, no harm will come to you."

"Ares," Alena said reaching for his hand, "you will not only be condemning me with this decision."

"What are you rambling about woman," Ares demanded.

She moved the hand that she was holding and moved it to her stomach. She looked down away from the shield and his questioning eyes.

"Can you feel it," Alena asked, "Your son grows within me."

Ares spun her around and stared at her angrily.

"You would fight knowing fully well you carry my offspring," Ares demanded angrily, "You would endanger my son!"

"I would fight to give our son a chance," Alena spat, "Which is more than Kronos will!"

"Do not do this Alena," Ares ordered.

"I will do what I must," Alena answered, "Regardless of the outcome."

Ares yelled in frustration as he moved away from her and knocked over racks of weapons in his anger. Alena closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to shake in fear of the angered god she loved.

"Alena," Andromedaa shouted from somewhere down the corridor.

Alena opened her eyes and turned around to find Ares gone and her armory in shambles. She fell to her knees as Andromeda and Perseus ran in to find her sobbing.

"He knows," was all Alena could say before she crumbled into a sobbing heap against her sister.


End file.
